


The Center of Their World

by NatalieRyan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Angus MacGyver, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Jack Dalton, Top Nick Stokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: KatieComma is to blame for this one hundred percent.Few months ago when I decided to read her MDS 'verse I was like, okay, I'll try and read this, see how I'll like it. I ended up loving it, and even started getting my own MDS ideas and headcanons. I love discussing the boys with her and this is the result of one of our talks.The Christmas bit at the end became part of the fic after I was done with the sexy stuff. I just wanted to give them a little slice of happy life together.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Center of Their World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).



> KatieComma is to blame for this one hundred percent.   
> Few months ago when I decided to read her MDS 'verse I was like, okay, I'll try and read this, see how I'll like it. I ended up loving it, and even started getting my own MDS ideas and headcanons. I love discussing the boys with her and this is the result of one of our talks.   
> The Christmas bit at the end became part of the fic after I was done with the sexy stuff. I just wanted to give them a little slice of happy life together.

Mac was writhing in Jack's lap, and Jack moaned at the drag of Mac's cock against his hip as Jack had Mac's ass spread and a finger inside him already. He instinctively backed up against the headboard of their ridiculously big bed, and threw his head out because the contact between him and Mac was explosive in the least.

Jack groaned as hot velvety heat enveloped his finger, and no matter how many times he did it to Mac, it always felt good. Mac was going crazy whenever he had fingers in him and Jack made it his mission to do that for Mac whenever he was able. Across from him he could feel Nick next to Mac's head. He could imagine Mac's half lidded eyes in pleasure and mouth slack, looking up at Nick with such reverence while Jack fingered him open, and it made Jack impossibly harder. 

Nick grunted all of a sudden and when Jack looked to the side, he forgot what he was doing and thrusted against Mac's thigh because Mac was swallowing Nick down and that was such a wonderful sight. He wanted to come so bad, but he wanted to hold off until he was inside Mac. But seeing as Mac was hell bent on killing him and Nick with the show he gave them... well, Jack could come more than once a night and he could do it tonight. They were not rushing with anything. 

The wet and slick drag of Mac's lips on Nick's cock was driving Jack crazy and he picked up what he was doing again. Mac moaned around Nick's cock as Jack inserted two fingers on the next thrust, his other hand landing against one of Mac's cheeks. It was more of a love tap than a spank, but as he heard the noises and Nick's praises for Mac, Jack felt bold enough to spank Mac again, harder this time. 

They didn't do this often, but sometimes in the heat of the moment, they all did it to the other. It was something they discussed, and Mac wasn't a fan of spanking just for the sake of it, but he liked it for pleasure and when it wasn't excessive. Jack could work with that, and Nick too, so they always gave Mac what he wanted and they were as gentle as possible. 

Right now Mac writhed even more in Jack's lap as Jack spanked him again and again, the contrast of pink on his ass cheeks against miles of pale skin made Jack want to bury himself in that tight heat. 

Nick kept the string of profanities coming from his mouth as Mac finished him off and Jack felt it more than saw Mac still when Nick thrusted once more and stopped, coming down Mac's throat, holding Mac's cheeks in his big hands, cradling that face with such gentleness that it made Jack's heart ache with how much he loved his boys. Mac swallowed around Nick until Nick pulled out, probably oversensitive. Nick ran a teasing finger over spit slick lips, swollen and pink from being wrapped around Nick's cock and Jack was really getting close himself. 

Suddenly Jack really needed Mac's mouth on him so with one more tap on Mac's ass, he helped Mac up and off the bed, until Mac was standing. Then, he slowly pushed on Mac's shoulders until Mac's knees hit the soft carpet underneath them and Jack positioned himself, intent clear on his face. 

Mac licked his lips and Jack groaned as that talented tongue licked a stripe on the underside of his cock, and then Mac's lips closed around the head and formed a tight suction. Jack howled as Mac's tongue came to tease around the slit and then Mac dipped his tongue in the slit, causing Jack to buck up deeper into Mac's hot mouth. 

Mac continued with the torture, he just went to town and didn't hold back, he could tell Jack needed to come and was on his way to make that happen. 

Jack felt Nick coming up behind him and hugging him, holding him close, as Mac sucked the brain out through his dick. 

Jack could feel the familiar tight coil in his belly and the pool of warmth spread through his body as Mac sank deeper on his cock and swallowed several times in rapid succession. Jack thrusted once more and then spilled himself in Mac's throat. 

And holy shit, was Mac a sight. His lips stretched around Jack's cock, eyes a bit glassy, and such a clear blue that Jack could lose himself in those pools, face slack. 

Jack gently pulled out and Mac whined at the loss and then he helped Mac back on his feet and tugged Mac in his lap. 

Mac sagged and let himself be held as Jack kissed him on the cheek and on his neck and one of Nick's arms came up around Mac as well and they all had an awkward threeway hug. Until Mac hissed and hid his head in Jack's shoulder and Jack was suddenly aware that Mac didn't come, yet. And that just wouldn't do. 

Jack wordlessly tugged Mac to face him and he just had to kiss his boy, tasting both himself and Nick when his tongue swiped with Mac's in Mac's mouth. Mac returned the kiss, so pliant and soft in Jack's arms. And so hard, Jack felt the precome on his own stomach. 

Jack held him with one arm, while he extended the other to pull Nick and kissed him, lips trailing to Nick's ear where Jack whispered his plan to finish Mac off. Nick grinned and then his tongue peeked to wet his lips and licked and lapped at Jack's palm when Jack presented it to him, liberally coating it with spit and holding eye contact with Mac all the time. Mac was panting, squirming in Jack's lap. And then Jack wrapped his hand around Mac's cock and Mac fell forward, his head turned into Jack's neck. Jack could hear and feel the soft and wet breaths in the skin of his neck, as Mac got louder and louder. Jack twisted his wrist on the next upstroke and Mac melted even more in his embrace. Jack sped up, knowing just how much and how rough Mac wanted it and then Mac came with a drawn out moan and screamed when Jack didn't stop but squeezed Mac's cock until he milked out every last drop... and then promptly made a show of licking his fingers until there was no more evidence of what transpired. 

Mac was still panting, and soft tucked in his body. Jack brought his other hand to envelop Mac in a hug and Jack felt more than saw Nick move and Jack sighed when the soft, warm skin of Nick's chest touched Jack's back and he hugged them both. 

...

Once they showered and had a snack and each downed a bottle of water to hydrate, they lounged in the bedroom in various states of dress. Jack wore a black tank top and his boxers, Mac was in his boxers and one of Jack's thick, winter sweaters (his boy was always running cold) and Nick was wearing a T-shirt that once belonged to Jack, and no boxers. Which was very distracting. Especially for Mac that kept glancing at the thick cock resting against Nick's side because he was turned to the side. Mac drooled at the thought of the weight and texture of it on his tongue, the taste of musk and salty precome heady and intoxicating. He was aware of Jack's hot body behind him, Jack's hand on his hip, thumb running over Mac's hipbone like a brand on Mac's skin. 

Nick was oblivious to Mac's thoughts about sucking his dick. Apparently once wasn't enough. But he also wanted to try something else. 

Long time before Nick came to the picture and they both fell in love with him, Mac and Jack had talked about double penetration. It wasn't about not being satisfied enough by Jack or what they did in the bedroom (and some other parts of the house, scarring Bozer for life when he found Jack pounding Mac bent over the railing overlooking LA, on the deck, but that was beside the point), but more like Mac was curious. And scared to share that little fact with Jack, given with his trust issues and the propensity of people not liking the same things he did, or even being accepting of them. He skirted around the edges until one day he just blurted it out and explained everything in a jumbled mess, until Jack stopped him and kissed him and told Mac that he would never make Mac feel bad about the things he wanted, and provided they found the right person, Jack would be on board. He knew Mac's heart belonged to him and whatever his boy wanted that he could get behind on, he was never going to pull the plug on that. 

Mac was thinking about how it would feel if he had both Jack and Nick's cocks inside him at the same time and something stirred inside him. Some desire he long since buried because between missions and later their forced retirement when Mac had the fight with his father aka Oversight, Mac forgot about it. Now, working as a professor and Jack having a horseback riding school while Nick was Jack's partner in the business, they had more time to have fun. And on weekends it was the best because they could do it from Friday till Sunday without worrying about being somewhere unless they wanted to. 

Jack's hand moved lower and rubbed over Mac's belly. Mac shuddered and took a breath, his breath hitching when Jack's hand skirted awfully close to where Mac's boxers were hanging low on his hips. 

"Whatcha doin' there, Jacky? Torturing our boy?" 

"Mmm, he is awfully silent and watching your cock like he wants to eat it from sunrise till sundown. I'm just giving him a little incentive." 

"Oh, well, I didn't notice. What should we do about it, what do you think?" 

Nick smirked with a wink and Jack made a motion with his finger to summon Nick closer before he pulled one of his boyfriends for a heated kiss. Jack noticed how Mac looked pained and whined when Nick's cock was so close to his face. 

"We can let him suck you off... or we can try and see what it will happen if we hold off on that. What do you think?" 

"Hmmm, he was so good for us earlier, I think he should be rewarded." 

"You are always so generous, Nicky." Jack cooed, aware of how frustrated Mac was getting. 

"Come on guys, I am right here." 

"Oooh, sweetheart..." Jack said in that syrupy voice of his he saved just for when they had sex. "Just admit it. You want to suck Nick's cock." 

"Hngh." 

Mac buried his head in his forearm, this was too much teasing. His two boyfriends were absolute menaces. 

"What was that?" 

"Jaaaack."

"Yes, Mac?" 

"You are a tease." 

"Mmm, it ain't teasing if I plan on delivering. Me and Nicky both. Right, Nick?" 

Nick nodded and he crawled impossibly closer to Mac's face. Mac licked his lips.

"C'mon, open up, baby." 

Jack giving him orders made Mac hot all over and he opened his mouth. Nick reached with a hand, stroking his cock and slowly guiding it to Mac's lips. Nick moaned when Mac's lips closed around the head and Mac started sucking in earnest. 

Jack reached behind him, taking the lube and pouring some on his fingers. 

"I know you are loose from earlier, but I gotta prep you good for what we are about to do." 

Mac nodded as best as he could as he sucked on Nick's cock and kept eye contact with the man whose hands were buried in Mac's hair now. 

"Mmm, oh yes, Mac. You look so good like this." 

Mac blushed at the praise and groaned when Jack touched the sensitive skin of his ass and spread his ass cheeks wide before he plunged a finger inside. He didn't even feel Jack removing his boxers and that should have been enough to tell him how far gone he was. 

They stopped for a moment, undressing in a hurry, before Mac put his mouth on Nick again and Jack pulled at Mac's hips and positioned him as he wanted Mac to be.

Mac was loose enough that it didn't burn when Jack pushed a finger inside him, and Jack found Mac's prostate on the first try. 

Mac pulled out from Nick's cock with a wet pop and started jerking him off as he moaned, long and loud when Jack added a second finger and left them there over that bundle of nerves that always made Mac weak in his knees. 

"Oh, oh Jack." 

"Oh, Mac. You'll feel good around our cocks. So nice and tight. I can't wait." 

And yes, that was right. They were going to make Mac's fantasy into a reality. 

Mac continued to jerk Nick as Jack added a third finger and Mac was panting with how good he felt with Jack doing that. 

Nick moved out of his grasp and pulled Mac a bit upright until he was able to kiss him. Mac was a mess of emotions at this point, the kiss too heady and the fingers slowly opening him up just a tad bit intense. 

He yelped when Jack smacked him on the ass lightly and next thing he knew he was positioned on the bed with his face in the sheets and his ass in the air, Jack's thighs spreading Mac's knees apart. 

He felt Nick moving to his left, leaning down and kissing over Mac's shoulders, paying special attention to Mac's tiny scars that caught up to the tops of his shoulders. They were from the bullwhip one of the insurgents used to split his skin in so many places, it was a miracle that Mac didn't have uglier scars than those that healed badly. 

Nick moved lower, kissing over the rest of the scars on his back, it seemed like Nick was fixated on them, and Mac couldn't deny the pleasant shudders when Nick's breath ghosted over the scarred skin and it made him tingle. 

Jack was massaging his ass cheeks, kneading them with callused fingers and the rasp of the uneven skin on Mac's ass was too much to bear and Mac moved towards the touch. 

That earned him another smack on his ass and Jack growling “don't move”. 

Mac exhaled as he felt Jack's finger circle his hole, feeling himself fluttering when Jack's finger pressed harder until he got only the end of his finger inside. 

Mac's breathing picked up as Jack slowly fitted all of his fingers inside Mac. 

Nick was still kissing his shoulders and back, the soft lips and wet tongue on his skin enough to drive him crazy and he moved against Nick, seeking his touch as much as his lips. 

It was Nick's hand slapping his ass now and Mac groaned in frustration. 

"Jack told you not to move, honey." 

Mac growled and he heard Nick chuckle as Jack added two fingers on his next thrust. Mac was loose from before, but for what they were about to do, he had to be loose enough. That was the rule. Jack refused to let Mac take the two of them without the right amount of prep. 

They had a long talk about consent and what were their hard noes and how were they going to do it. They were all about making Mac's fantasy a reality, but Mac wasn't going to let them do it until they talked about being comfortable with each other and their preferences. Thankfully, Jack and Nick were pretty much decided on what they wanted and what they were willing to do, having no problem with both penetrating Mac at the same time. They all loved each other, and were comfortable with them pretty much doing everything they wanted to do to the other. They never went too hard on the kinks, but whenever they felt like they wanted to spice their sex life with something, they felt free and safe to talk about it openly. 

Mac was melting under Jack's ministrations and soon enough he felt one more finger stretching him but this time it was Nick adding one and Mac's brain almost exploded with how it felt. They never fingered him together before, and Mac clenched around their fingers in anticipation as they stretched him open. 

"Jack, pour me some lube, don't want to hurt our boy." 

Only now Mac was able to register that Nick's finger went in dry and the sound of the cap of the bottle of lube opening made him take a deep breath and waited for Nick to wet his fingers and get them back into Mac. 

Some of the lube drizzled from between Nick's fingers and landed on Mac's ass and Jack pulled out of Mac briefly to pick it up with his fingers and then plunge the two fingers back inside. 

"Oh, Jack..." 

"How does it feel, baby? Do you feel good?" 

"Yes..." 

"You want more fingers?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Look at him, Nicky. He even said please." 

"He did. Such a good boy for us, sweetheart. You are doing so good." 

Nick's other hand came to rest on Mac's ass cheek as he pushed two fingers inside Mac at once with the other. Mac moaned as they both stretched him even more, pleasure forming and settling in his belly and he hummed as Jack and Nick both moved in tandem. The double sensations were sending sparks of pleasure down his spine and his cock was aching, hard and leaking between his legs, completely neglected. 

"I can't wait till we get to the main course, y'know?" Nick's accent, even thicker than Jack's if that was even possible said to no one in particular as he took the liberty to add one more finger. 

Mac squirmed on purpose and he could feel both Jack and Nick stilling on top of him and then there were twin slaps on both his ass cheeks. 

"I think you did that on purpose, baby." Jack cooed as he ran his palm over Mac's ass cheek lovingly, as if to minimize the sting and Mac felt warm at the gesture. 

Soon enough they were pulling out and they helped Mac in a sitting position. Nick sat against the headboard and Mac carefully moved towards him. Jack was helping him get settled and in no time, Nick was pushing inside. He was a tad bit thicker than Jack and it always took longer for Mac to adjust to his girth so that's why they decided that Nick was going to go first. 

"You are doing amazing sweetheart. Yes, just go slow." 

Mac almost teared up at the words Jack whispered in his ear. 

He exhaled as Nick fully bottomed out and stilled. Mac didn't move either, letting himself to adjust on the cock inside him as he felt Jack's lips on his neck, peppering him with tiny pecks and moving lower. 

Jack's hands roamed Mac's back, touching over the places where Mac's back was littered with scars and Mac sighed. Neither Nick nor Jack minded the scars Mac had when they had sex, in fact they loved to kiss and caress them and Mac was grateful. He knew some of them were ugly, could feel them against the fabric of his clothes and how they made him feel, but bless them, Jack and Nick had no issue with them.

Jack's lips followed the trail his hands left and Mac felt so loved and cared for in that moment. He let his head drop on Jack's chest and then wiggled his hips and oh... that felt so good. 

"You can move." He whispered and Nick made a little attempt of a thrust. 

It lit a fire inside Mac and he moved too, countering Nick's shallow little thrusts. Jack was holding him close, hands now roaming his chest now, twisting his nipples and running them over his abs. Jack avoided Mac's cock on purpose and Mac growled. 

"Impatient much, Mac, baby?" Mac shuddered at Jack's hot breath next to his cheek. 

"If you don't touch me in the next three seconds, you'll find out how much. Two have already expired-" Mac moaned loudly when Jack's hand wrapped around his cock. "Oh God, yes, Jack, yes!" 

"You feel so good, baby. I bet you'll feel even more amazing when I get to fill you up, too." 

Mac squealed when Jack released him and then tugged him off of Nick's cock and turned him around. 

"Hope you don't mind, Nicky, but I'd like to see his face when we both start to fuck him." 

Mac could feel Nick's heated gaze on his back. 

"Fine with me, Jack." 

There was some movement and Nick came closer to them both and kissed both Jack and Mac before he helped Mac back in his lap. 

Jack positioned himself as well and pushed inside. 

Mac bit his lip at the scream that threatened to escape his lips as Jack entered him. He was full, too full, but weirdly enough it didn't feel like he wanted Jack to stop. 

Mid-entry Jack stopped, looking at Mac with such reverence in those dark, lust filled eyes that Mac wanted to surge up and kiss him. 

"You doin' good, hoss?" 

"Yeah, yes." 

"Are you sure?" 

Mac nodded, still holding eye contact. Jack continued to push until he bottomed out. The stretch burned a little, and when Jack stilled on top of him, Mac could swear Nick growled against his back. Mac reached with his hand and took one of Nick's intertwining their fingers. 

"You still good, darlin'?" 

"Ye-es." 

"Sweet." 

There was still a look of concern on Jack's face, but there must have been a look on Mac's that told Jack that he enjoyed it and Jack wasn't hurting him so Jack let go and a look of pleasure spread all over Jack's face. 

It was definitely different than having only one cock inside him at all times, definitely a lot more than he thought he was able to take, but he wasn't going to pull the plug on the whole thing. The burn was still there, but definitely not too much or too painful and then Nick was wrapping his hand around Mac's cock and that point of pleasure took Mac's mind off of things for a bit before he was too overwhelmed and needed them to move. 

They knew each other so well and when Nick made an experimental move, Jack followed suit. Mac moaned as they both moved and shifted inside him, he was about to lose it and come on the spot, but Nick moved his hand away from Mac's cock.

They found a rhythm that had them all three writhing and swearing in pleasure, a mix of "oh", "fuck", "right there" and "just like that". 

Their bodies were well attuned to their needs, Mac's arms coming up to circle Jack's back and Jack was nuzzling his cheek and gently nipping on Mac's earlobe. Nick had his arms on Mac's hips, hot like a brand and guiding Mac in just the right angle. 

Mac was getting close, sweat dripping from his body. Jack was panting on top of him, pulling sweaty strands of hair off of his forehead and Nick's shallow breaths coming as breathless gasps in his ear, Nick's tongue swiping at his neck, and then biting him. 

Mac yelped at the sting of the bite, but then Nick licked at the bite with his tongue to soothe the bruise that Mac was sure already formed. 

"So close..." Mac breathed out. "I need you... I need you both to come in me before I do, please." 

"How can I say no to that?" Jack spoke, while looking at Nick. 

"Oh yes, there's not many things we can say no to for you, Mac." Nick confirmed and then they picked up the pace. 

Mac was on fire, his whole body engaged in the position they were in. He could feel Nick come first, filling him up, coming with a quiet moan that reverberated off his skin as Nick bit him on his shoulder as well. Jack followed suit and his was more vocal, hips snapping and groaning as he came and then he seemed to keep on coming until he stilled and then sort of collapsed on top of Mac, crushing him against Nick. 

But Mac hadn't come, yet, and with the last dregs of strength Mac took himself in hand and jerked himself off, with Jack and Nick still inside him. He turned around a bit to watch Nick as well as Jack as he brought himself to orgasm, holding their gazes as he felt the familiar coil of pleasure washing over him and he came with a scream. 

...

Three days later found them three preparing the last details for their Christmas party. 

Years before when it was just Mac and Jack, they usually came to Texas to celebrate Christmas with Jack's family and then they gathered the team for New Year's at Mac's place. That was when they weren't on a mission. Then, their plans were altered to that schedule. Assuming they made it home for Christmas at all. 

Then Nick came along and once Mac and Jack retired and decided to move to Texas, their friends and family decided to visit them for the holidays. Every year, like a clockwork they would arrive on the 25th and would stay till a few days after New Year's Eve. It was a nice way to spend the holidays with family and since Mac (and especially Jack) wanted to avoid James at all costs, they haven't been to LA in ages. It worked for them, the ranch belonged to Nick's family and he was the one that put it up and running and there was enough space in the house and between the three of them, they made it home. Starting the horseback riding school with Jack, and Mac finding a job as a teacher was honestly the best they could ask for. 

They finished the food and moved on preparing the eggnog. With lots of supervision and patience, Jack and Nick taught Mac how to cook simple meals that didn't require his brain to forget things or let them run too long. He was doing good and that made him feel proud of himself, like he finally accomplished a new level in life. He could do something for his boys when they were tired at times and it made him happy. 

They put the tree up a few days ago, but Mac made a few ornaments from paperclips this morning so he was busy getting them hung up when the doorbell rang. 

And as every year, Bozer was first to arrive, Leanna right behind him. They greeted each other and Mac gasped in surprise and happiness when he saw a little bump. They were overly excited to share the good news with them all, Leanna was four months along and Mac hugged her carefully and then congratulated Bozer with the tightest hug he could muster. He was so happy about his best friend. 

Next were Riley and Billy, and there was another surprise on their front. Riley proudly showed her ring off for everyone to see, apparently Billy got on one knee in front of everyone waiting to board the plane for Austin. New congratulations were in order and just as Mac got to hug Riley, the doorbell rang again.

It was Matty with Desi in tow, and Jill was bearing a bag with gifts. 

They all took turns hugging and saying hello to each other, setting Christmas gifts with assigned names under the tree. It was quite cozy and homey with everyone around and Mac was feeling happy, this year more than usual. 

It wasn't that his happiness was less in the years leading up to this, but right here, right now he felt safe, and happy and loved. 

And when Jack and Nick came from behind him and enveloped him in a hug, kissing each of his cheeks, he knew he was right where he was supposed to be. 

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
